


Gravitational Wave

by micehell



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M, ep related - Calculated Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As lectures on polarization flux went...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitational Wave

The room was only half-full, but then Tavorski had never been that popular a speaker and polarization flux wasn't the most engrossing of subjects, even for this audience.

Over the near monotone of the address, Charlie could hear the scratch of the pen as Larry furiously scribbled notes on his copy of the paper, could hear the occasional sigh that made its way past the hand over Larry's lips, could hear the periodic crinkle as Larry stabbed at particularly egregious passages.

Charlie let the familiar, comfortable presence wash over him, relaxing back into his chair. He was having problems keeping his attention on Tavorski, but it didn't matter. There was nothing in this paper for him, and, from Larry's reaction, that was just as well.

Vague thoughts about his latest project were scattered when Larry jumped up, chair scraping loudly on the floor from the force of the movement. Before Charlie could question him, or even potentially stop him, Larry was already speaking. Well, shouting, really. "You're a big, fat cheater," was his opening salvo, and things generally went downhill from there.

It was amusing to see two intelligent men argue with the same level of sophistication as was seen on the average school ground, but that wasn't why Charlie was smiling. Looking at Larry, his curls seeming to wind tighter in his excitement, his arms flailing in arcane patterns as he pressed his point, looking at Larry and seeing the passion usually hidden under the mild demeanor, Charlie couldn't help but feel that pervasive affection.

He's seen so many different aspects of Larry: the absent-minded professor, forever trying to remember what he was looking for; the brilliant physicist, playing with string theory like a cat's cradle; the student of philosophy, pondering the truly bizarre (though Charlie was never sure how much of that was just Larry pulling his leg). But this, the passionate man, the defender of what was true, what was right, this was one of his favorites.

So he sat back in his chair, enjoying this presentation far more than the one before, happily caught in Larry's gravitational wave.

/ficlet 


End file.
